


When Love meets Hate

by whyloveitagain



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags and ships will be added later, Multi, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyloveitagain/pseuds/whyloveitagain
Summary: This pairs with my poly!losers fic (see you again.) This is for me to practice my writing. I will be taking requests.





	When Love meets Hate

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

The relationship between Ben and Eddie had always been something nearly everyone knew about, but no one ever talked about. Eddie and Ben had always had a relationship so blood red and raw, that it sometimes hurt to look at them when they were caught up in one another. Their love was something of dreams, both of them going to any length to make sure the other was happy. 

Eddie had always loved Ben, but he ignored it because he loved all his friends with that red hot admiration that was visible even to the blind. He had always felt safe when we was with Ben, he always felt safe as long as he was with one of the losers, but that's besides the point, he felt especially safe because Ben had kicked Henry Bowers’ ass, and at age eleven that had rocked Eddie’s little world. Eddie had always seen Henry as an all powerful force that couldn’t be beaten, then Ben _ , cubby ol’ Ben _ , had beaten Henry up worse than Henry had him. 

Ben had always defied odds. He was pudgy, but fast as all hell. He was sensitive and sweet, but wouldn’t hesitate to beat your ass, if needed. Eddie was basically everything he looked like, small, pretty, and feisty as all hell. He was delicate and dainty when he was with his friends, and feisty and snappish when he was out alone. They were totally different, and totally the same.

\----

Eddie and Ben were sitting in the sunflower patch that sat in a field a couple of miles away from Mike’s house, the rest of the losers were there with them, but they all decided to leave Eddie and Ben alone. Eddie was laying in Ben’s lap, listening intently as Ben read him a poem out of the book he was reading. 

_ Never seek to tell thy love, _

_ Love that never told can be; _

_ For the gentle wind doth move _

_ Silently, invisibly. _

_ I told my love, I told my love, _

_ I told her all my heart, _

_ Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears. _

_ Ah! she did depart! _

_ Soon after she was gone from me, _

_ A traveler came by, _

_ Silently, invisibly: _

_ He took her with a sigh. _

_ -William Blake _

While Ben was reading Eddie was playing idly with the sweatshirt he was wearing, the sweatshirt was Ben’s, so it was slightly big. When Ben finished reading the poem Eddie sat up, and looked directly into Ben’s chocolate brown eyes that were ringed with the mossy green. He saw love and sadness, and he just  _ knew  _ that the same emotions were present in his eyes.

“I fucking love you, Ben Hanscom.” Eddie’s voice was raw from the night before when him and the rest of the club  had gone to Bev and Richie’s concert. Bev and Richie were in a band called The Yellow Sprites, and they were amazing. Eddie had screamed until he felt like he was gonna pass out.

Ben smiled at Eddie, and all Eddie could have sworn that, in that moment, he could’ve died out of happiness. “I love you too, Eddie Kaspbrak.” Ben moves closer to Eddie pulling him into his lap.

Ben had lost weight and was significantly skinnier than he was as a kid, and every time Eddie got close to Ben it was odd not feeling Ben’s stomach pressed against his. Eddie brings a hand up to Ben’s hair, running his fingers through the silky locks. Ben sighs contently, Eddie smiles and tug on Ben’s hair. Ben chokes out a gasp, moving to cover Eddie’s hand with his own. The two boys exchange small, rosemary smiles. 

Ben moves Eddie further onto his lap, admiring the way Eddie’s cheeks flush. The flush on Eddie’s cheeks is the color of salmon, the color of the sweatshirt he was wearing, and, now that he was looking closer, it was the same color of pink that was on Bev’s panties the first time she and Ben had had sex. 

As Ben was trying to think of all the things he could compare Eddie’s cheeks to, Eddie was having his on mental battle. He wanted to kiss Ben, because that’s the only other way he thinks he could express his love. Ben opens his mouth to speak, but Eddie’s quick to press his lips against Ben’s. Ben moves his hand away from Eddie’s face, instead moving it to hold onto Eddie’s slip waist. 

The two were moving with each other so gracefully that you would have thought they’d been doing this for years. Ben slips his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, the feeling of Ben silky tongue against his makes him see random bursts of colors. Richie and Bill had always wondered what it was like to have a religious experience, and Eddie was one hundred percent sure that he was having one right now. 

The two pull away from each other, a glistening string of saliva connecting the two, they look down at it and awkwardly move away from each other, both of them blushing when the string breaks. Eddie wipes his chin, offering Ben a smile that reminds Ben of the sun.

“I love you  _ so, so _ much, Ben.” Eddie moves back onto Ben’s lap, grabbing his face in his small hands. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I swear to God I’m gonna marry you one day.” Ben pulls Eddie into another heated kiss. They only part when they hear the other losers approaching. 

Eddie leans in to steal a quick kiss only to be interrupted by a gasp. He turns to find the other losers staring at them. Richie’s dumbfounded look is replaced with a smirk. “Eddie and Ben are  _ getting it on!” _

The two boys share a quick look. “Beep, beep, Richie.” They say in unison.  


End file.
